Where the Magic Started
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: Stefan and Damon fell in love with a vampire, only Damon loved Katherine for real. Stefan was another story; he was captivated by her handmaid. Lets look into the past where the magic started. Deception, lies, love, all tangled into one. K/D, K/S, S/E.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of how it all began back in 1864.  
The storyline is similar in this chapter to the TV show but I will change it up for the next chapter to fit my other story History Repeating Itself.  
I started that story trying to fit history to it, but I had to see how Emily/Damon/Stefan/Katherine would have been. I am glad I did it too, since so far I like this.  
Way to toot my own horn huh? LOL  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. To those of you who are waiting for an update on my other stories… you'll have to wait.  
I hope this will hold you over until then.

* * *

**

**Emily's POV**

The joyful laughter of Miss Pierce was heard coming from the outside where she and the Salvatore Brothers were playing some 'catch and chase' game. It was the day after the Founder's Ball, and Miss Katherine was infatuated with both brothers'. Emily made sure to have kept both her children in her sleeping quarters where they wouldn't get in the way of Miss Katherine or the Salvatore family. Damon and Stefan came running in behind Miss Katherine only Damon ran upstairs while Katherine turned to Stefan and compelled him to stay and eat.

"Emily, can you see to it that Stefan has his mid-day appetizer? He is just famished," Katherine said and then turned to Stefan. "Aren't you Stefan?" she asked the young Salvatore.

"Famished," Stefan replied automatically.

Katherine giggled and leaned over to peck him on the lips.

Emily stood aside and smirked at the display of power Miss Katherine always displayed. She was glad she was the vampire's friend and that said vampire appreciated her friendship. She lost her husband because of her loyalty to Katherine, but she knew that the vampire would keep her and her children safe.

_Go have fun with Damon Miss Katherine. I'll make sure Stefan doesn't get in your way_, Emily communicated to Katherine using telepathy she learned to master with the years she surrounded herself among being such as Katherine. Such ability, among others, were bestowed upon her due to her being a descendant of Salem witches.

_What would I ever do with you my lovely Emily?_ Katherine asked her as she made her way up the stairs.

"Is there anything you crave Mr. Salvatore?" Emily asked him as she made her way around the kichen's center island ready to cook for the younger Salvatore. When he didn't answer her she looked over at him to find him staring at her intently. "Master Stefan?" she asked again as a blush made its way to her cheeks. She knew that Stefan Salvatore, unlike Damon, had a pure heart. And his part in this was the only thing she regretted. She wished she could spare him the hurt that was about to come.

"Call me Stefan Emily," he asked with his shy charming smile.

"You know I cannot do that Master Stefan," she whispered as she made her way to the oven and began to make him the easiest thing she could do.

"Are you enjoying your stay here Emily?" he asked as he was suddenly at her side. "How are your kids? I don't see them much," he told her making her catch her breath.

"They are well and are kept out of Miss Katherine's and your family's way. I would hate to become a nuisance to your family after you opened your home to Miss Katherine," she answered the man she grew to be smitten with. She gathered his plate and when she looked over at him she saw his eyes trained on her face and she couldn't help herself but duck out of his gaze and place his meal on the table. Stefan quietly took a seat and began to eat while Emily attempted to walk away from him only to have him reach out and take hold of her hand.

"What is Katherine doing to me?" came a low whisper from the man who tortured her heart and loyalties.

"Master Stefan, I don't comprehend what you are saying. But all I see… is love when I see you with Miss Katherine," she lied to him as he rubbed small circles on the top of her hand. When she managed to look him in the eye she saw tears and conflict there.

"When I'm with her, I feel that. That love that you speak of. But when she is away…" he paused as he shook his head. "I feel like there are parts of me, gaps of time missing when she is not around."

Emily felt torn, but she knew where her loyalties laid. So she smiled and patted the young man's cheek.

"That's love Master Stefan," she told him as she slipped her hand out of his and walked over to the sink right when Master Damon walked in.

"Emily, Katherine needs you upstairs," Damon told her and she excused herself to go upstairs. She looked over her shoulder to find Stefan's eyes on her back and guilt overwhelmed her. She shook that feeling away; she was loyal only to Katherine and would not betray her.

She knocked gently on Miss Katherine's door and said "Miss Katherine? Master Damon said you needed assistance?" A sudden feeling of dread filled her and torched and visions of cages filled her mind.

"Come in Emily," Katherine's voice called and she stepped in to where she was. "Can you lace me up Emily?" Katherine asked and she didn't hesitate in making her way over to Katherine and began to do what she was asked. "Thank you, for what you told Stefan. I see I need to be more … persuasive with that one," Katherine pondered out loud.

"There is no need to thank me Miss Katherine, but I must warn you. I had this… feeling. I saw torches and cages in a recent vision. We may need to leave Mystic Falls soon," Emily told her as she finished lacing up the corset.

"We have no need to worry Emily, we're safe. I told you didn't I? I would always protect you…" Miss Katherine told her and Emily for the first time, didn't feel comforted with her words.

"Yes Miss Katherine," she told her as Katherine smiled at her.

"Is there something on your mind?" Katherine asked her.

Emily raised her eyebrow and cast her gaze to the ground, "The Salvatore brothers Miss Katherine. Perhaps… we should not bring them along. They can jeopardize your future stays when we go to other towns."

"I have plans for them. You know I hate rules Emily. What you need to worry about is making rings for them. They will be joining us in our journey," Miss Katherine told her with her eyes turning black and fangs descended making Emily's eyes widen.

"Yes Miss Katherine, forgive me for overstepping my boundaries," Emily pleaded as she looked to the floor.

"All is forgiven my lovely Emily. Can you call Stefan up here please?" Katherine asked with her sunny smile. No sign of her fangs or darken eyes. Emily gave a small nod and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where both Salvatore's were still.

"Master Stefan? Miss Katherine wishes to have a word with you," Emily told the young Salvatore without looking at him. He made his way out and she thought Damon would walk away as well but when she looked up he was still in the kitchen.

"Are you feeling ill Emily?" he asked her as he made his way to her side.

"I am fine Master Damon, I just…" she started but a chocked sob escaped her lips at the image of Katherine's eyes and fangs directed at her. She had seen her feed various times in the past, but this time it had been directed at her. She looked possessed.

"You saw her… didn't you?" he asked with a smug smile on his lips.

"It was horrifying," she whispered as he came closer to her side and rubbed her arm up and down and it surprisingly comforting.

**Katherine's POV**

Befriending the witch was easier than she had thought all those years ago but as Katherine looked at the witch leave her room she wondered how much longer Emily would remain loyal to her. Katherine made sure to get rid of every person the witch loved, except for her children. She used them as leverage to hold against the witch. What she wasn't expecting was Stefan Salvatore to have _feelings_ for her handmaid. She compelled him to notice her, to desire her, to do as she asked. She knew now that she had to compel him to not pay attention to her handmaid, to ignore her. Compulsion worked beautifully, but when you threw in a witch, she didn't know what to expect. Katherine couldn't compel Emily. A witch was immune to compulsion which was a shame. Keeping the witch in line better not become a chore. She would hate to have to kill such a powerful witch.

"You wanted to speak to me Katherine?" Stefan asked as he came in to her room. She truly loved Stefan, he had such a kind heart and she only wished she had done things differently. Had him fall in love with her without the use of compulsion. _What's done is done_, she gleefully told herself as she came behind Stefan startling him with her speed. She turned him around and looked into his eyes intently.

"You love Katherine. You have eyes for no one else. Your heart belongs to Katherine," she chanted and Stefan's whole body stilled.

"I love Katherine. I have eyes for no one else. My heart belongs to Katherine," he recited making her smile.

"Good, now go along… I have to pack my things. Seems like I have to be leaving soon," she told him taking Emily's warning seriously.

"You're leaving us?" Stefan asked confused and heartbroken.

"Of course not. I'm going to kill you then find you someone to feed on and you, Damon and I will move on to the next town," she smiled a thrilling feeling overwhelming her. "Now go on downstairs Stefan," she told him compelling him to do what she said. Stefan turned on his heel and walked out of her room. Damon willingly took her blood, wanting to be with her forever and she wanted him too. But she wanted Stefan on her other arm as well so she compelled him to drink her blood and soon she'd kill them both.

"I always get what I want," she said as she looked around for her luggage and began to get her things together.

A few weeks later she was undressing for the night when Emily slipped a necklace on her neck.

"This will protect you Miss Katherine. The feeling I had that afternoon haunts me… I'll make sure nothing happens to you as long as I can help it," Emily told her when a knock came to her door.

"You can go now Emily, Stefan will help me with the rest of my garments" and she saw Emily smile. Katherine, the deep rooted human Katherine, appreciated such loyalty. Emily left her room and when she passed Stefan he didn't even give Emily a side glance, he only had eyes for her now. Stefan found his way to her while Emily walked out of her room. "I love you," he whispered and began to kiss her neck. She smiled loving hearing those words coming from his lips.

"I love you too my dear Stefan," she told him as she allowed her true self to show and bit down on his shoulder. Suddenly she couldn't swallow his blood, and she knew, _vervain_. She fell back and away from him and she suddenly found herself on the floor.

"What? What…" came Stefan's faint words.

"Vervain…" she managed to choke out and when Stefan was over her calling her name when the door to her bedroom was opened to show Stefan's deceiving father.

"Get the sheriff, tell him we have a vampire," the old man told her love.

"What … no…" Stefan, her dear naïve Stefan said torn between his love for her and loyalty to his father.

"She's a vampire Stefan! A MONSTER!" the old man screamed and she wished she would have killed him when she had the chance. "I fed you vervain hoping it would expose her."

"How did you know?" Stefan asked his father while she remained on the ground. She heard Emily gathering her children downstairs and packing her things. _Leave Emily, hide for now_ Katherine attempted to communicate with her witch. _You will be safe Katherine, I'll think of something_ Emily sent back to her.

Back to the conversation in her bedroom father Salvatore was telling Stefan that he didn't raise his son's to be so weak. He sent Stefan for the Sheriff and Stefan did it. He left, staking her in the heart with his actions.

**Damon's POV**

"Master Damon!" came Emily's voice with the soft sobs of her kids. "They know, your father knows!" Emily shrieked and dread filled him. Katherine was in danger.

"Emily, please… you have to save her! I'll do anything!" he pleaded with the witch.

"When the time comes… they'll come for me… I need you to protect my children Master Damon. Please…" she negotiated and he could deny her nothing. To save Katherine he would give his life.

"I will protect your lineage if you make sure she is unharmed," he vowed as he looked down at her children.

"I will do that Mr. Salvatore, right now I must go warn Miss Pearl and her daughter," Emily told him and walked away leaving him with this fear and void in his heart. He ran up to Katherine's room to see father and two men chaining Katherine up.

"FATHER! NO!" Damon pleaded as the two men carried his love out of the room and his father restrained him.

"You will be killed for being a vampire sympathizer!" his father told him making him angry.

"Then let me die!" Damon demanded. Without Katherine life wasn't worth living but his pact with Emily gave him hope. His anger towards his father, towards Stefan, especially Stefan fueled him to do anything to make sure Katherine wasn't harmed.

After letting Stefan know that he blamed him he went to find Emily, and when he did he saw her holding Anna, while the town's people captured Pearl. "Come with me!" he whispered as he heard Emily whisper into Anna's ear that it would be okay. That she was going to protect them.

"They're taking them to the church Emily," Anna told the witch and that caught his attention.

"Fells Church?" he asked and Anna looked over at him.

"Yeah," she told him with curiosity and pain in her eyes. He knew they had a kinship when it came to the loss they were feeling.

"There is a tomb underneath it that not a lot of people know about," Damon informed them and Emily's eyes lit up.

"Perfect, I can seal them in the tomb to protect them, to shield them from the fire," the witch told the two of them.

"I need to try one more thing Emily, to save her…" Damon told the witch as she and Anna made their way to the church and he made his way to where the carriages with the cages where. As he ran to where he knew the carriages would be he saw Stefan.

"Haven't you done enough Stefan?" he asked him.

"I want to help Damon," Stefan told him.

So they devised a plan, Stefan would distract the men and he would go and get Katherine out. One guard alone and it was easy for him to take him out. Only when he went to open the cage door he heard a gunshot and then the searing pain to his chest. He looked over and saw that Stefan was also down but looking towards the opening on the cage door where Katherine was leaning over looking down at his younger brother. She didn't even look over at him, she kept her eyes on Stefan when he read her lips tell Stefan _I love you_. She didn't even once look over at him and then the world went black.

**Emily's POV**

"I will kill you and every person in this town you bastard!" she heard Katherine's voice shriek at the guards who were throwing her in the church. The guards went around again and gave them vervain making Emily block away the agonizing screams the vampires let out.

A guard she noted, the youngest one, was looking at Katherine with lust in his eyes. Emily knew a weak point when she saw one.

"If you let Miss Katherine out, I will assure you she will turn you and you will come with us as we flee this town. Just please… let her go," Emily pleaded and she saw his eyes falter and his gaze rake over to Katherine who stilled and a pleased smile shot her way. _I told you Miss Katherine. I owe you my life. You will get out of here,_ Emily told her with a smile of her own.

"Okay, once I get a chance I will let her go, but can you… will you make sure she does change me?" the young guard asked. Emily smiled at him and nodded.

"You will die and join us," Emily told him knowing that wouldn't be happening.

A few hours later Emily and her brother were waiting for Miss Katherine to come running out of the church. The young guard was helping her run towards them along with Pearl and when they reached them Katherine and Pearl feed off the young man and left his body on the ground.

"Miss Katherine? Would you like me to go and save the others?" Emily asked. She was surprised when the vampire told her no, that they were just a burden to her now.

"It is best that everyone, including the Salvatore brothers, assume we are all dead. So you will go back and keep an eye on them Emily and meet up with us later a few towns over," Katherine ordered her as they made their way out of the town. Once Katherine, Pearl and Anna had effectively left town Emily and her brother went in search of the Salvatore brothers.

Emily preformed a locator spell and the location of the brother's whereabouts came to her with the feeling of death.

"They're transitioning," she whispered with dread as her brother and her set off to find the brother and help them with the transition.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well…. What do you think?**

**I know… short, but I tried to add as much as possible. I want to have this as a base before I continue with my other story. **

**Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

She watched them sleep after her brother helped her bring them to the quarry. To her surprise Damon awoke before Stefan and before he could make his way to the church she grabbed his hand.

"Please, take this. This will keep you alive until and if you decide to feed… and if you do feed, you'll be able to walk in the sun like a normal person," she told him and when she attempted to let go of his hand he held on tighter. She looked up and met his ice blue eyes that were full of fear and desperation.

"She is fine right?" he asked her once he let her hand go.

"I have given her a necklace that will protect her, she will not be burned Damon," she whispered to the man hoping to comfort him even if it was with a lie.

"I need to go see her," he told her and she looked over to Stefan who looked so at peace.

"We can go to the church, they were planning on setting it on fire before sundown," she told him as they made their way towards the direction of the church. Emily looked over him and sighed, she knew the man was in love with Miss Katherine and the fact that the vampire would be leaving them alone without guidance sickened her.

"Why did she change him too? Could I not be enough?" Damon asked her snapping her from her thoughts.

"She loved you both," she told him and set her gaze on the ground. "Mr. Salvatore… you must know that she loves you but… she loves your brother as well," she told him as they reached the field nearby the church. She worked on a glamour spell to make Damon think that he saw Katherine being dragged inside. When she saw the tears in his eyes she knew when to stop.

"Damon, make sure no one is coming, and if they do… you'll need to take care of them. This is a big spell and being so far away I need to concentrate," she lied to him. He looked around and gave her a nod and she closed her eyes. She conjured up the power of nature and a gust of wind came across the field. She stumbled a little to make it look like she was weakened by the spell.

"Emily?" Damon asked as he grabbed her upper arm and she jerked out of his reach as the wind picked up when the towns men set the church ablaze. A loud crash was heard from the church when it came collapsed. She fell to her knees as if she was burnt out and Damon was at her side. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he picked her up. She was grieving her vampire family that she grew to care for since it was her fault she had not really protected them. They had all died, except for Katherine, Pearl and little Anna Marie.

"It's done, but Damon… I didn't have the power to protect them without having power from an outside source. See that comet," she said as she pointed towards the comet that was passing above them below the moon. "Celestial power drawn from it kept Katherine safe. The town thinks they've destroyed them but they are not burned, we'll let time pass now and come back to let them out," she promised him although in her heart she knew that would never happen.

"Thank you Emily, I am indebted to you," Damon told her and she almost felt bad for him as he held her up against him with his gaze trained on the now burnt church.

"Her last breath… she told Stefan she loved him. She didn't even look at me," he told her as he helped her walk in the direction where the quarry was.

"She loves you as well Damon," Emily whispered.

"But she loves Stefan more," he told her dejected.

She placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze, "to love is to risk not being loved in return but the risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." He remained quite after she spoke and they remained that way.

"It's not worth it… to become like her when she didn't just want me…" he continued and Emily hoped that perhaps the oldest Salvatore would reject this curse.

"The final part in the transition is up to you Damon, you can choose this curse. Or take death," she whispered as they came back onto the quarry where Stefan was still unconscious. The part of her that fell for the youngest Salvatore pulled her in his direction.

"You fell in love with him, didn't you?" Damon asked her making her snap away from her gaze in the direction of Stefan.

"He has a kind heart," she whispered not answering him but telling him everything at the same time.

"He's the reason we had to run! He's the reason she was captured!" Damon screamed with such emotion that made her catch her breath and look away.

"I am sorry Master Damon," she whispered slipping back into her peasant ways hoping to not anger him further. Only she didn't hear further anger, only a sigh of defeat escape his lips.

"Don't… not that," he asked her as he lifted her chin to meet her jade eyes with his blue ones. "We've become… friends haven't we?" he asked her confusing her further.

"I was, am Katherine's handmaid Master Damon. Because of my relation to Miss Katherine it is a matter of time before the town's council searches for me. You will only be my lineage's protector until I can return to free Katherine," she told him indifferently.

"And how will I know when you return," he asked her with his eyes turning hard.

"With the return of the next comet," she lied to him with a smile. "I must go check on my children now."With that she left his side holding herself up to a tree. "I forgot what it was like to use such spells," she whispered.

"Will you be okay?" he asked worried.

"Nothing rest won't cure Damon," she whispered as she walked away.

"Emily?" he called out to her and she turned around. "Thank you."

She couldn't even manage to smile, she just gave him a small nod and made her way to the barn.

"I never thought you would stoop to the level of Miss Katherine," her brother told her angrily when she stepped inside.

"She saved my life once, I was returning the favor," she told him as she went to see her angels sleeping.

"No, I meant lying to the brothers," he told her bringing her guilt out.

The next morning she awoke before her children did and made her way back to the quarry where the brothers would be. She saw Damon in the distance but before she made her way over to him she had to check on Stefan who was now sitting upright. She saw how he was inspecting himself, his wound was now healed but Emily could see confusion in his demeanor. When he was scrutinizing the ring she spelled for him and his brother, she was within hearing distance from him.

"Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago," she told him as she brought over a clean pair of clothing to him. When he asked her where he was she heard the fear in his voice. _Oh Stefan, I am so sorry_ she told him silently. "You are in a quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night… after you were killed," she informed him. She hated seeing the indifference he held for her now, but she told herself that it didn't matter. That soon she would be reunited with Miss Katherine and she would go back to their way of life before the Salvatore brothers got in the way.

When he asked about his brother she pointed to where Damon sat near the water, not moving. Emily's heart felt for the older Salvatore but she knew that time would heal his wounds. Soon Stefan was asking if they were vampires now and Emily had to tell him the truth.

"Not yet, you're in transition," she told him as she fixed the shawl that was around her shoulders without looking at Stefan's face.

"But how?" he asked confused. "I never… I never-" she couldn't let him continue.

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died. She had been compelling you to drink it for weeks," she told him bluntly. When asked about Damon she smirked, "no compulsion was necessary, he drank from her willingly."

"How could you not tell me she was doing that to me?" he asked her as he stood up startling her with his speed. She backed away from him hitting the wall of the shed that was in the quarry but she stood her ground when he was in her face staring at her intently.

"You would not have believed me Stefan," she whispered and looked away from him only to have him reach up and cup her cheek.

"You called me Stefan," he whispered softly making her look up and meet his gaze. His hazel eyes were full of gentleness and her heart broke a little more. "Remember when you told me you couldn't call me Stefan?" he asked her as his eyes probed her soul.

"It's different now," she whispered as she saw his eyes flicker to her lips. She took in a deep breath and when he was leaning down to kiss her she looked away. "You should go talk to Damon," she whispered and he only leaned his forehead against hers and let out a sigh.

**Stefan's POV**

Having her so close, staring into her beautiful jade eyes sparked a memory in him, a feeling; a feeling that made him feel hope. They had something, he and Emily, although wrong and prohibited, they shared something but Katherine took that away from him when she compelled him to only love her. To only have eyes for her. With bits and pieces of his memory that was once compelled by Katherine, was now returning, he was determined to get what he and Emily shared back. As he stood with Emily in his arms, in transition as she told him, he had all the time in the world. He would do anything to be worthy of Emily's affection.

"It is different now Emily, please… remember that" he whispered in her ear and then walked away making his way over to his older brother. He knew that Damon must be taking this harder than he, for Damon truly loved Katherine, took her blood without compulsion. As Stefan walked towards Damon the chirping of the birds and the heavy footfall of his steps were the only things that could be heard and it pained him to see his brother so sullen.

"I woke up last night and didn't know where I was. I went to the church and I saw them Stefan, I saw them dragging her inside. Then they set fire to it and the whole church went up into flames," his brother told him with tears in his eyes causing Stefan to feel responsible for what happened. He saw Katherine now for her deceiving ways but that didn't mean that his love for her ceased over night. It hurt to know that the woman he thought he was madly in love with was now dead. "They killed her Stefan. She's gone," Damon told him fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Damon-" Stefan started but his brother didn't let him talk.

"Just… leave me alone… for a while at least…" Damon told him broken.

Feeling out of place Stefan gave a small nod and back tracked towards where Emily was. She was seated underneath a tree; sitting in the shaded area that was hit with rays of sunlight sparingly. She looked beautiful, the sun in her face and a peaceful air around her. He wished he could still time right now, let it just be him and her for eternity.

"It's not polite to stare Stefan," she whispered with a hint of a smile on her lips but never once opening her eyes.

"I can't help it Emily," he told her as he made his way over to her side as quickly as possible. "I was drawn to you before, but Katherine stopped it by compelling me. I was infatuated with you because of not only your beauty… but…" when she wasn't looking at him he cupped her cheek leaning in making her eyes open, "knowing you for as long as I do… you care with all your heart and when I'm with you I want to be more than who I am," he whispered and leaned in to rest his forehead on hers.

Emily let out a shaky breath and brought her soft hand to his chest pushing him away and whispered, "You love Katherine, Stefan." She looked away from him and began to move away. Stefan's anger flared as he grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and made her look up at him.

"I will admit, I was struck by Katherine's beauty. But how do I know if any of it was real? With you… I know it is real," he told her heatedly. He noticed her uncomfortable demeanor and he sighed and began to move away from her only to have her hand shoot out and take hold of his wrist.

"I feel in love with you Stefan, even if you were aiding Miss Katherine and it was wrong to feel the way I did, the way I _do_… but I couldn't stop the course my heart chose," she whispered making his now dead heart feel alive. With her hand still on his wrist and her eyes searching his he leaned down and rubbed her cheek.

"Don't fight us Emily," he whispered as the sun made its presence known and the sensitivity to his eyes he shielded his face backing away from her effectively breaking the moment that was shared. But the stifled laugh of the beauty beside him snapped him out of his pain.

"I'm sorry, I understand this may be painful for you. I have yet to encounter a transitioning vampire during my time at Miss Katherine's side, but she told me what it would be like. You'll be sensitive to the sun, muscle aches, and you'll feel sick. It's your body pushing you to feed so the transition will be complete," she informed him. He didn't know if he was ready to feed, but he knew if he didn't he would lose Emily right when they found each other. He noticed her eyes were on Damon's back and he saw worry.

"Is something wrong Emily?" he asked her with dread in the pit of his stomach. He loved his older brother, he was truly his best friend, but when it came to Emily's affection he couldn't stand the thought that he'd have to compete for her love as they had for Katherine's.

"I'm worried about your brother Stefan. You should have seen him last night. He was devastated," she whispered and his gaze went to his brother once again seeing what she saw now. Despair, sadness and he stood up and decided to go over to him and talk.

"You should go speak with him while I go see my children, I will be back later," she whispered as she began to stand. He held his hand out and she took it. He hauled her up into his waiting embrace and finally brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. When she tentatively kissed him back he felt whole.

"The desire to do that has been inside me far too long," he whispered as he caressed her face taking her in. "You're so beautiful," he told her as he brought his lips to hers once more.

"I'll return later Stefan," she whispered as she pulled away. He watched her walk away from him and as he stood there seeing her go he knew that if he wanted forever with her someone had to die in order for that to happen.

Lost in his thought he made his way over to where Damon now was washing his clothes. The clothing that Emily had brought him earlier had been a size to big for him, so he decided to wash his own clothing like his older brother was.

"I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now," Stefan told Damon as he took a seat next to him. "I wonder how he took the news that we were dead."

"As if he cared," Damon's not surprising response came. "He betrayed us."

"He thought he was protecting us Damon, he thought he was protecting this town," he tried to justify his father's actions. Damon chose to change that subject and squinted at the glare of the sun.

"Aaawww… the sun hurts my eyes," he complained and Stefan took it upon himself to explain to him what would happen.

"That's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling. Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed. To complete the transition," he relayed.

"That's not going to happen," Damon said as he was scrubbing at his shirt.

"Is that your choice then? To die instead?" he asked.

**Damon's POV**

Hearing his little brother ask him if it was his choice, to die instead of feeding Damon remained quiet. He wanted to finish the transition so he could be with Katherine once Emily got her out of the tomb. The only obstacle in the way was the nuisance of a brother, so instead he chose to manipulate the predicament since Stefan did not know Katherine was safe.

"Isn't it yours?" Damon asked him instead of answering. "This was all to be with Katherine. She's gone. I want it over," he lied to his once best friend. He hated Stefan now, hated him for coming between him and someone who loved him. Truly loved him. "Or maybe it isn't your choice right Stefan? Since you have Emily ready to be bedded," he jabbed knowing that would anger his brother.

"I care for Emily dearly Damon," Stefan growled as he abruptly stood up and walked away from him. Damon balled up his shirt and threw it into the quarry, letting out a frustrated grunt. He would ruin Stefan's happiness with the witch so he could chose death.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do you think? I want to finish this one soon, so I may only have another chapter left then I will go back to working on History Repeating Itself. Only it shall be titled something else. I have BIG plans for that story. I hope it will be accepted! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stefan's POV**

He was ready to take the full transition, to leave his human life behind him. But he couldn't do that without saying goodbye to his father. He owed the man who made him who he was one last goodbye. So when he stood outside his office's door and he saw the look of fear and hate in his father's eyes, Stefan knew that Damon's words were true. _Father had betrayed us. __**Betrayed me**_**.** His heart clenched in pain. He could not fathom why he would feel the way he did so he came deeper into the office.

"Even in our death you only feel shame?" he asked him his vulnerability in his voice palpable.

"I watched you die," his father said and the realization that his father was there when they died and there was no remorse in his face, made the blood in his veins begin to boil.

"You were there when we were shot?" he asked astonished.

"I pulled the trigger myself," the man who he thought was his father told him. The anger inside him was uncontrollable. He was beyond himself with grief.

"You killed your own sons?"

"You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've bestowed upon our name."

"I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die father," he lied to the man he would have done anything for to please.

"I will kill you myself," his father said as he grabbed his sword and charged at him. Only when he did Stefan didn't know his own strength because when he pushed him away his father flew across the room and hit the wall. The sword stabbed into his chest and worry filled him.

"Oh god father! I am so sorry! Please… let me help," he told him remorsefully as he went and took out the sword and the smell of blood hit him. The need to have the blood hit him and he brought his blood stained fingers to his lips and he felt the thirst. He tore open his father's shirt and sunk his intruding fangs into his father's flesh and drank greedily. Satisfaction filled him with every drop and he knew he had to share this with Damon. With or without Katherine they would live on. The sounds of footsteps downstairs seemed so close, he pulled away from his now dead father's body and he felt guilty ridden. _He killed his own father for what? To be a monster?_ He dug his fingers in his hair and tears streamed down his face.

"I'm so sorry father," he whispered as he knelt down at his side. The guilt was tearing him apart and he didn't want to feel it. He desperately wanted it to go away and like the snap of his fingers it did. He no longer felt it. It was like a switch!

"Mr. Salvatore?" the maids voice called as she stepped inside the room and he was in front of her so fast that it felt like magic. He now recalled what Katherine did to him to compel him so he stared into the woman's eyes and said "You will go grab me my clothing, and remain calm."

She simply nodded and went down the hall to his bedroom and the power surging through him from the power the blood gave him to compelling the young woman was unlike anything he had ever felt. He bathed quickly for he had to take a gift to his brother. He had to share this with him. After he bathed and changed Stefan walked over to the girl and caressed her face.

"You will be a gift," he whispered and she only nodded and smiled making him smile back.

**Damon's POV**

He felt so weak, but he knew in order to make sure Stefan didn't finish the transition he had to kill him himself. He would kill his own brother in order to get Katherine for eternity. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Stefan making his way towards him until he heard the heart beat of someone next to Stefan.

"Who is this?" Damon asked as he turned around and faced his brother and then raked his eyes up and down the young woman.

"I brought her for you. She's a gift," his idiotic brother said. When Damon didn't respond he saw Stefan compel the young girl to have a seat, her back to him.

"What have you done Stefan?" he asked dreading the worst.

"I've went to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength," he explained. "There was blood everywhere. He was dying and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it," and with Stefan's words realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You fed," he stated in disbelief.

"Yes!" Stefan exclaimed with a grin Damon had never seen on Stefan's face before. "And it's incredible," Stefan's words disappointed him. _He was supposed to die!_ he thought to himself as he looked away from Stefan's triumphant look. "My body is exploding with power. I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move like it's magic! The guilt! The pain? Damon, I can turn it off like a switch!" his young brother told him with a snap of his fingers. "Katherine was right, there's a whole 'nother world out there Damon," and like the snap of his fingers with the mention of Katherine the anger of having to share eternity and Katherine with his brother made him pull away from the stranger before him.

"Katherine's dead Stefan," he told him as he stumbled away from him. "There's no world without her."

Stefan grabbed him shaking him and wrapping his hand around his neck, "you can turn that off too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore!"

"I don't want it," he told him

"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this!" Stefan told him coldly making Damon wonder what changed in his brother with a little blood. Stefan called the girl over to him and then he saw his brother's face change. The veins pop out, his fangs extend and his eyes turn red then black. He bit into the girls' neck and the smell of blood entered his system. He needed it so when Stefan pulled away from her neck and the drops of blood that trailed down her neck beckoned him.

"I won't let you die," Stefan told him.

"No, I can't" Damon fought.

"Don't fight it! We can do this. Together!" Stefan told him. When he pulled away and Damon was faced with the blood that was calling him and before he could stop himself he had his mouth on her neck and her blood in his mouth. The blood. It was powerful. He felt stronger. Invincible.

He dragged the young lady into the shed and drained her. He dusted off his slacks and came out to where Stefan waited for him. Anger began to sizzle in his being as he walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" the imbecile of his brother asked him.

"You were right. It's a whole new world" he replied snidely.

"We can explore it together," Stefan told him naively.

"You got what you wanted. You have Emily. You and me for all eternity," he told him as he saw the witch in his peripheral vision. "But hear this brother. I will make it an eternity of misery for you." With those last words he walked away. Hoping that the switch to the pain he buried would remain turned off.

**Emily's POV**

As she was leaving the farm house where she was hiding her kids and brother she was startled with Miss Katherine's appearance.

"What has taken you so long Emily? I miss you," Katherine purred as she came up to stand in front of her and leaned in "Maybe Stefan is the reason you've taken so long." Katherine's words were angry and fear seeped to her bones.

"No- No… I was going to wait until they died or transitioned just to make sure we knew what they decided," Emily stammered.

"Good. Go check, I will wait for you and we can leave right after," Katherine told her coldly. Emily picked up the train of her dress and ran over to the field where the brothers would be when she saw Damon walking away from Stefan who stood there indifferently. _They transitioned_. She made her way over to where Stefan stood and the memory of his lips on hers wouldn't leave her mind. He was so gentle with her but the vampire that stood before her; so arrogant and self assured made her feel disgusted.

"You've transitioned" she stated trying to not let his new state matter to her. After all he was still Stefan.

"You've rather have found me dead?" he asked her and her heart screamed no but her mind whispered yes.

"Of course not Stefan. Katherine saved my life once. I owed her. That doesn't mean I'd wish her curse on anyone," she whispered hoping said vampire didn't hear her.

"It feels more like a gift," Stefan told her with that arrogance she was growing to despise.

His words pained her, bringing tears to her eyes. "That will change," she whispered as she approached him.

"Why is that," he asked her and he had the decency to sound worried.

"Because even in death your heart is pure Stefan," she stated once she stood in front of him. "I sensed that about you. That will be your curse," and she tried to walk away but his pleading cries made her turn around and be forced in his arms.

"I want to be with you forever Emily. I need you by my side. We can have a happy ending apart from all the death that surrounds us!" he begged and she let out the sob she had been holding in.

"I don't want you Stefan," she whispered as she tried to pull away in fear that Miss Katherine would hear and come in a rampage.

"I love you Emily and I know you love me! Don't lie to me!" he screamed at her as he took her by her arms and slammed her against a tree.

"Stefan! You're hurting me," she grunted trying to not hurt him with her magic.

"Tell me you love me!" he told her manically.

"Stop it!" she whispered and suddenly Stefan was pulled away from her and Katherine's flowing brunette mane of hair was seen.

**Stefan's POV**

"But how- you were…" he said as he stumbled away staring at the vampire who lied to him and compelled him for so long in disbelief. Katherine pulled Emily forward unexpectedly and stuck her hand into the love of his life's chest and Emily's eyes bulged as she stumbled forward. He could no longer hear the beautiful beating of her heart that laid in Katherine's hand now.

"Here's your happy ending lover," Katherine growled as she shoved Emily's body to his arms and a sob left his lips. "You're mine… no one else's."

"I thought you loved me as well Katherine," Damon spoke from somewhere to his right only he didn't really care, the only thing he cared about was the dying woman in his arms.

"You were far too desperate Damon. I never loved you," he heard Katherine's voice tell his brother as he caressed Emily's face and closed her eyes. "You were just my toy while Stefan came around, but when he did… I chose to keep you both. When your father gave you both vervain I was surprised but Emily made sure to save me. Having a witch indebted to you comes in handy. But she had to go and fall in love with Stefan. I don't share Stefan… you should have remembered that," she told him as if scolding a child. "But I am bored with you two now… I hope you both have a magnificent eternity," she finished with her unique laugh that Stefan had once loved. She ran away so fast leaving a grieving Stefan and a heartbroken Damon behind. Little did the brothers know that history had a way of repeating itself and like Emily once predicted, she would return, only not to free Katherine, but to help Katherine's and her doppelgangers get out of the curse of the moonstone.

* * *

**A/N:**

Here's the end of the prequel to my next story.

What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed this.

Keep and eye out for my next story.


End file.
